


Caring Is Sharing

by galaxysoup



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: Wolfgang has never felt in control, and Sun has never benefited from fantasy.





	Caring Is Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/gifts).



Wolfgang’s favorite moments are when the barriers between them seem to shift, when suddenly all of them hit the same wavelength and manage to be in the same place at the same time. And he doesn’t mean the adrenaline-fueled jolts of life-or-death danger that yank them together. 

He means the calmer times. When Sun is practicing tai chi in her cell and it flows outwards to soothe all of them. When Nomi listens to the queer choir at Christmas and the rest of them are pulled into the rush of love she has for her hard-fought community. When Lito dances in the middle of a screaming Pride crowd and they can abandon their propriety and watchfulness to jump and scream with him.

Often when he’s really enjoying himself he’ll look for the others. Is he having enough fun dancing that everyone will come? Is the rush of affection for Felix as they set off fireworks strong enough to pull others along?

Sometimes it is. But sometimes Wolfgang feels like the only time he’s able to draw everyone else at the same time is when there’s a fight to be had.

He doesn’t like that. He doesn’t mind being the one to do the tough-guy stuff for everyone else but he does mind pulling the rest of them into all of his muck.

It just doesn’t seem fair.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfgang likes Capheus. They had a great night once where Wolfgang watched Conan and Capheus watched Van Damme and they got to talk shit about who would win in a fight. It was a good time.

He can’t go visit Capheus after Felix is shot. Even if Capheus is alone Jela will be with him just like Felix is always with Wolfgang. It would be too much to bear. 

He goes and visits Sun instead. Sun doesn’t have a best friend and her brother’s visit has left her in solitary. She is punching walls and antagonizing the guards. Wolfgang likes both of those things about her.

“Next time I can kill him for you,” he offers while Sun sucks blood from her split knuckles. 

She considers it, torn. She’s angry and wants vengeance but it’s hard for her to forget that Joong-Ki is her brother. Eventually she shrugs, decision unmade. 

Wolfgang shrugs back. The offer has been presented. Killing family is not a new skill for him and it might as well be one that benefits others. 

“Do you want company?” Sun asks. 

Wolfgang doesn’t usually invite others. It’s a new idea for him. “The hospital is pretty boring.”

“So is this cell.”

“Okay then.”

Wolfgang sits by Felix’s bed. Sun prowls the room, taking in details that slot into Wolfgang’s mind. It doesn’t escape either of them that the hospital room is only a few paces bigger than the cell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Have you ever seen _Conan_?” Wolfgang asks. He’s tired and a little drunk and doesn’t feel like dealing with life or emotions, which is probably how he turned on his TV and ended up sitting in Sun’s cell. It’s very quiet there. He gets that it’s a punishment but since none of them will ever be truly solitary ever again the cell is also actually kind of soothing.

Sun shakes her head. “Movies have never meant very much to me. Don’t tell Lito.”

“Movies are the best.”

Sun thinks this over for a moment. “I suppose I don’t like that movies always seem to want a specific response from me. I’m supposed to laugh or cry or be angry and sometimes I don’t want to do that.”

Wolfgang nods. That makes sense. Control is very important to Sun.

She cocks her head at him. “Why do you like violent movies? I would think you have enough of it in real life.”

“Different kind of violence,” Wolfgang says, and then has to take a moment to actually think about it. “Cartoon violence. The good guys win and the bad guys die but nobody actually gets hurt. There’s justice. I like that.”

Sun gives him a dry look. “It’s not real.”

Even setting aside the evidence of his entire life, that statement’s hard to argue with when he’s sitting in Sun’s prison cell. “I like not real. Real sucks.”

“It does have its drawbacks,” Sun sighs, tipping her head back to look at the grey concrete ceiling. 

“You want to watch the movie with me?”

Sun smiles a little, the tiny honest one that mostly shows in her eyes. “I will feel your enjoyment from here and that will be enough.”

Wolfgang drinks some more of his beer. “I could stay here and watch you practice instead,” he offers after a moment.

“Not much of a plot. Hardly any justice.”

Wolfgang grins. “Better fight, though.”

Sun pretends to look astonished. “A better fight than Conan? That is high praise indeed.”

She gets to her feet, rolling her shoulders to loosen them, and Wolfgang can _see_ the moment she slips into the cool, focused spot she always seems to be able to find in a fight.

He starts the movie in his apartment. Sun’s centered-ness steals into the back of his mind and he feels his breathing even and slow, matching with his heartbeat. And if a little of the movie starts to creep into the way she moves, well. Fighting opponents with different styles is a good way to practice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

While Will and Nomi try to find Whispers and Riley and Kala try to keep Will alive, Wolfgang and Sun mostly wait. At some point they’ll be called in to fight, maybe, or there’s a possibility that Wolfgang will need to break in somewhere.

Until then, they kill time.

He takes Sun to the zoo first, but watching the caged tigers isn’t as much fun as he remembered from when he was a kid. So he tries other things next - the dumb touristy stuff that he’s never done because he was born and raised in this shit town and why would he need to learn about it?

But Sun’s never been to Berlin. Sun’s locked up. So Wolfgang gets a pamphlet from a kiosk by the zoo’s entrance and spreads it open on his lap. There’s a map of the city on it and a bunch of boxes on the sides with information about places to visit.

“Where do you want to go?” he asks. 

Sun looks at him for a long moment, and then grins and points at the historic bus tour. Wolfgang groans.

After the bus tour (which Wolfgang will never, ever admit was actually kind of interesting) Wolfgang lets Sun pick their lunch, and then they go to Museumsinsel and spend a while wandering around the galleries and historic displays. Sun enjoys the art and exhibits, but after a while the big echoing marble rooms start to feel oppressive so they amble back outside into the sun.

“We should go to Grunewald Forest next,” Wolfgang says. “Lots of trees, lots of green. You’ll like it.”

From Amsterdam, Riley’s alarm washes over them, souring the mood.

“Perhaps another time,” Sun says regretfully.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfgang wakes up to find Sun lying next to him, hands folded neatly across her stomach.

“You realise that Lila is completely untrustworthy,” she says conversationally.

Wolfgang rubs his eyes and tries to make his brain work. “Yeah.”

“And hot, I guess.”

“Yeah.” He’s on _much_ firmer ground there.

Sun snorts. “Okay. Just checking.”

They lie like that for a moment. Wolfgang wishes that asking Sun, wide-awake as she is, to make him coffee wouldn’t really mean him getting up and doing it himself.

“This mattress is really soft,” Sun says, patting it.

“Want to jump on it?” Wolfgang asks. It’s dumb and silly and exactly the kind of thing Sun wouldn’t do.

She says no, but it does make her laugh.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When the fake guards come for Sun, Wolfgang doesn’t try to fight for her. Sun can protect herself. He just tries to take the hits, to swap out for long enough so the punches and the taser jolts hit him instead.

That’s not the way their biology works, though. Of course it fucking isn’t. The first taser fires and all of them, all eight of them, hit the ground twitching - him, Kala, everyone. And when the noose tightens and Sun’s feet leave the ground it happens to all of them. All of them can’t breathe. All of them panic. All of them start to lose consciousness. 

All of them realise: this is it.

And then Sun’s cellmate kills the first guard and Sun has air in her lungs and solid ground beneath her and all of them, all eight, stand up _really fucking pissed._

“I’m old,” Sun’s cellmate says once the guards are down. “All they can do is extend my sentence. That is not a threat to me. I will take responsibility for this.”

Wolfgang has had this experience once before in his life, when a ten-year-old Felix hit his father over the head with a bottle and then yelled lines from _Conan_ at his groaning body.

Sun has never felt this before. 

It’s her own idea to take Min-Jung with her, but when she says “You can stay if you want, or you can come with me,” Wolfgang says it with her.

People who will defend you when you’ve already lost are people to keep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey,” Wolfgang says as they move briskly through the parking lot, looking for the right car to boost. “Now you’re taking me on walks!”

Sun grins, bright and sharp, as Capheus finds them a truck. “All the best tourist places.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfgang’s mostly only ever seen Sun in formal businesswear and prison scrubs, so it’s kind of hilarious for him to see what she chooses to wear once she’s free. He’d expected her clothes to be pretty much like his, practical and low-fuss, and to be fair her workout gear still is.

The other stuff, though, is just downright whimsical.

“I like the fringe,” he says, eyeing her brightly colored shirt.

Sun gives him a knowing look. “You can feel it if you want.”

He runs his fingers through it. It does feel pretty cool.

Wouldn’t go well with what he usually wears. But it’s pretty cool.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the failed attempt to kill Joong-ki and the desperate escape from the police, Wolfgang sits down on his own bed and ends up next to Sun on hers. Riley has gone back to Amsterdam and she’s sitting alone in one of those horrible tacky love hotels. She’s still wearing the impractical go-go boots and the horrible sparkly hotpants. She looks broken.

He wishes he knew what to do. Simple gestures of reassurance and affection are foreign to him. He’s not like Kala, who had leaned over so trustingly and rested her head in Sun’s lap while they were all gathered in the cemetery.

Wolfgang would never have thought to do that. He wonders where Kala learned how to do it. 

He really wishes she were here instead.

“I couldn’t kill him,” Sun says hollowly.

The idea of putting his head in Sun’s lap makes his mind shut down in horror, so he reaches out and puts his hand on the back of her head instead - gently, cradling her skull in his palm. It could be a dangerous touch, but it isn’t. Wolfgang would never. Not to Sun.

She closes her eyes, leaning back into his touch just the tiniest bit.

“Next time I’ll kill him,” he promises.

Sun takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Won’t it still be me killing him, really?”

Wolfgang has no illusions about his role in their cluster. They each have one. Sun is their badass. They call on her when the fight needs to be not only won but won decisively, when they need to become something almost superhuman. He wonders sometimes if she doesn’t regret that no one ever seems to call on her for business advice.

Wolfgang is their killer. It doesn’t bother him. Killing is a skill like any other, and he doesn’t understand chemistry or finance any more than Kala or Sun can understand mudering useless family members.

“No,” he says. “It won’t be you doing it.”

Min-Jung was right. Sun’s heart is soft like a little baby bird, and Wolfgang doesn’t know much about protecting small soft things but he knows a lot about destroying hard awful things. 

Felix hit a monster in the head for him once, and then he stayed. Even when he’s lying in a hospital bed, somehow he’s still always standing behind each of Wolfgang’s monsters with that bottle. 

Sun’s cellmate stabbed a monster for her once, and then she had to go.

Wolfgang will kill Sun’s monster. And then he’ll stay.

Everybody should have that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the characters in this show, but I had never really sat down and thought about just Sun and Wolfgang before. Thank you for asking for this, shadowkeeper - it was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
